I must let you go
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Danny et Steve vont ce retrouver dans une mauvaise posture lors d'une après midi qui ce déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur...


Danny et moi étions a une fête foraine avec sa fille, un matin de juillet. Nous étions en train de parler en attendant que Grace revienne du marchant de barbe a papa...

-Danny- Non, c'est pas que je suis contre le fait que le petit copain de Kono travail avec nous, c...  
-Moi *le coupant dans sa lancée ***** \- gnagnagangaga, dit le flic à cravate, toujours à respecter les règles, et blablabla !  
-Danny- Mais...

Il fut couper par des coups de feux, une mitraillette, il courra vers sa fille et la plaqua au sol, pendant que je tentait de tirer sur les agresseurs, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et trop peu de visibilité. Lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent, mon réflexe fut de me retourner vers Danny. J'accourrai vers lui, qui était toujours sur sa fille comme bouclier humain, tout en rangeant mon arme. Il ce retourna, et ... Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mon corps et mon esprit ne répondaient plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, j'étais complètement paralysé... Je m'agenouillai près de lui et mis sa tête sur mes genoux, j'essayais de compresser ses blessures, mais il y en avais tellement, et tellement de sang... Je demanda a Grace de m'aider et d'appuyer avec moi... Danny était encore conscient, alors j'essayais qu'il reste avec nous :

-Moi- Danny, regarde moi, tu vas t'en sortir, les ambulances vont arriver, et te soigner... Danny !  
-Grace- Papa ! Il faut que tu reste avec nous ! Papa !

Je lui donnait de temps en temps une ou deux claques pour qu'il reste éveiller. Les ambulances arrivèrent enfin, il y en avait peut être dix ou quinze... Il y avait tellement de personnes a terre... Sûrement trop, tout le monde ne pourrait pas être amener tout de suite... Nous avons dû attendre qu'un deuxième « convois » arrive... Je n'ai pas pu monter dans l'ambulance c'était soi Grace, soi moi, mais Danny m'a supplier de la prendre avec moi, et de la garder avec moi jusqu'a ce qu'il soit rétablis. Ce que j'ai donc fait... J'ai suivit l'ambulance, Grace sur le siège passager...La route était tellement longue... Je ne savais pas quoi dire a sa fille... Je reçu un appel, j'ai voulu décrocher mais Grace le fit avant moi, et me fit signe de regarder la route. Elle répondit :

-Grace- Allô ?  
-Téléphone- Grace ? C'est Kono !  
-Grace- Ah ! Kono, oui c'est moi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Kono- Nous avons vu les infos, tout vas bien ?  
-Grace- Papa, heu, Danny est en train d'être amener a l'hôpital, et la, je suis avec Steve qui CONDUIT derrière l'ambulance...  
-Kono- D'accord, dit a Steve qu'on arrive tout de suite.  
-Grace- d'accord !

Elles raccrochèrent.

-Grace- ( **a moi)** Tu as entendus ?  
-moi- oui...

Le reste du trajet ce fit dans le silence le plus complet... Une fois arriver à l'hôpital, Danny fut directement emmener pour des soins intensifs...  
Les minutes paraissent tellement plus longues lorsque qu'on attend, lorsque qu'on est impuissant ... C'est horrible... Heureusement, j'avais Grace sur qui veiller, Même si parfois, j'avais plus l'impression que c'était elle qui veillait sur moi... Je dirais trois heures après, même si en vrai sa devais être plus près de deux heures, une infirmière arriva, tête baisser... Grace et moi la fixions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai pris la parole :

-infirmière- Les proches de Danniel Williams ?  
-moi- c'est nous !

Je me suis lever et j'ai pris la main de Grace ...

-Infirmière- Le docteur Matt voudrais parler à Steve McGarrett  
-moi- C'est moi...  
-Infirmière- je vais m'occuper de la jeune fille, le bureau du docteur est tout au fond a droite.  
-moi- merci *** accroupis a coter de Grace** *reste avec la dame, hein ? Je vais voir le docteur et je reviens tout de suite après !  
-Grace- D'accord !

J'ai donc traverser le long couloir qui m'a mener au bureau plutôt luxueux du docteur. Après avoir frapper et être entré dans ce bureau, je me suis assis sur une des chaise qui faisait face au docteur, il me fit une poignée de main et s'essaya a son tour :

-docteur- Bonjour monsieur McGarrett...  
-Moi- Danny vas bien ?  
-Docteur- Je suis désolé d'avoir a vous annoncer ceci, mais votre collègue est retenu artificiellement en vie ...Il est dans le comma et ne sera plus jamais capable de respirer, de manger, ni rien de tout sa seul... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Ce fut un choc... Pire que lorsque qu'on me battait pour obtenir des informations... Je crois même pire que lorsque j'ai appris la mort de mon père... Je me suis enfoncer dans ma chaise, sans rien dire...

-Docteur- Vous êtes la personne a contacter en cas d'accident, et aussi celle qui doit prendre la décision suivante : le laisser brancher dans l'espoir qu'il ce réveille et le laisser « vivre » dans ce lit d'hopital, ou le débrancher...  
-moi- Moi ?! Et ces parents ?!  
-Docteur- C'est vous qui êtes noter partout sur les documents qu'il a laisser...  
-Moi- D'accord... Je... J'ai... Comment dire ? Je peut réfléchir ?  
-Docteur- Bien sur, et vous pouvez aussi aller le voir si vous voulez... Et voici ses effets personnels...  
-Moi- Merci beaucoup..

Après cet entretient, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il c'est passer... Juste que je me suis retrouver dans la chambre de Danny a appeler Rachel pour qu'elle vienne chercher sa fille... Malgré tout, Rachel a éclater en sanglots de l'autre bout du fil... Je ne me souvient pas non plus avoir expliquer ce qu'il ce passait a Grace... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais la, sur cette chaise, auprès de Danny et sa fille sur mes genoux... Je sais qu'il n'y avais aucun bruit sauf le bip incessant du cardiogramme...Puis Grace pris la parole :

-Grace- Dit, Oncle Steve,... Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a exactement Danno ?  
-Moi- Bien sur, il est ce qu'on appel dans le comma... C'est comme si il dormait très profondément...  
-Grace- D'accord... Et il ce réveillera quand ? J'espère avant mardi prochain, parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'emmènerais au zoo, c'est une semaine spéciale car il y a des Ours Polaires ! C'est extra !  
-Moi- il faut espérer qu'il ce réveil avant alors !

Au même moment, Rachel toqua et entra dans la chambre... Je partit alors prendre un café pour les laisser ensemble... Lorsque je suis revenu, elles étaient parties... Je me retrouvait alors seul avec Danny, jusqu'au début de soirée, jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe vienne après avoir intercepter les hommes responsable de la fusillade... Tout ces morts et ces blessés pour soi disant montrer que Hawaii n'est pas un endroit sur... C'est tellement ridicule...  
Le médecin avait tenu a me parler juste avant que Kono et le reste de l'équipe m'oblige a rentrer chez moi :

-Medecin- Je voulais juste vous dire que dans l'état ou est votre ami, il y a 99 pour cent de chance qu'il ne ce réveil jamais... Et si il ce réveil, sa vie ce résumera a cet hôpital...  
-Moi- d'accord, merci docteur..

Alors je suis rentrer chez moi, une fois allongé sur mon lit, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de réfléchir... Alors j'ai pris ma décision : Je demanderais aux parents de Danny lorsqu'ils arriveront demain...

Après une longue nuit pas très réparatrice, je me suis lever et je suis partit directement a l'hôpital, les parents de Danny venaient d'arriver, je décida d'attendre midi pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais je n'en eu pas le temps, la première chose qu'ils me demandèrent après que je soit entré dans la chambre fut « vous allez le débrancher n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il faut faire...Il faut le débrancher... » J'en était étourdit... Je ne savait pas quoi répondre... Il fallait que je fasse ce qu'ils voulaient... C'était mon devoir... Je leur répondit alors que je ne savait pas encore, mais que j'allais prendre ce qu'ils m'avaient dit en compte...  
Les minutes passaient, et je réfléchissait dans la salle d'attente, pour laisser un peu d'intimité a Danny et ses parents... Je réfléchissais a ma décision... Puis j'ai appeler tout le monde, tout les proches de Danny pour qu'on ce rejoignent a treize heure dans la chambre de Danny...  
Treize heure fut enfin arriver... Tout le monde était autour de Danny, lors d'un moment de silence, je fit sortir Grace et pris la parole :

-moi- Voila, comme vous le savez Danny est dans un comma profond et il ne ce réveillera pas... Et même si il ce réveil, il sera coincé dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...Le médecin m'a donc demander si je voulais le débrancher, Danny a dit sur ces papiers que c'était a moi de faire ce choix... Et ... J'ai pris la décision de le débrancher a quinze heures... Ceux qui voudront y assister pourrons...  
Je sentais mes larmes monter, ma gorge se nouée... Certains de la pièce pleuraient... Grace est revenue dans la chambre, la pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait... Les personnes ont commencer a partir en me disant qu'elle ne reviendrons pas, que c'est leur dernier au revoir a Danny... Tout le monde laissa un petit quelque chose sur son lit ou sa table de nuit... Vers quatorze heure quarante cinq, il ne restait plus que Rachel, Grace et moi...

-Rachel- je suis désolée Steve, je ne pourrais pas rester, je ne m'en sens pas capable... Et je pense que pour Grace non plus ce n'est pas bien...

Grace était en train de dessiner dans les bras de son père...

-Moi- Ce n'est pas grave... Je comprend... Tu as expliquer a Grace ?  
-Rachel- Pas encore, je ferais sa ce soir... Aurevoir Steve...

Rachel fit signe a Grace de dire au revoir, elle embrassa son père sur la joue après avoir déposer son dessin dans la main droite de son père, et me fit un bisou avant de partir avec sa mère...

Quelques minutes plus tard, des médecins arrivaient, ils se mettaient en place... Je ne pouvait pas laisser mon ami, mon coéquipier partir seul, alors je pris de mes deux mains sa main gauche, et lui dit de la voix la plus douce et enrouée que je n'ai jamais prise : « sa va aller mon pote... Sa va aller... Je vais m'occuper de Grace, je te le promet... »  
Les médecins éteignent la machine qui le tenait jusqu'à présent en vie... Le cardiogramme laissait tomber les pibs réguliers pour laisser place a un pibs long et strident... Les médecins éteignirent toutes les machines autour de lui, et lassaient Danny, sans vie, sur ce lit d'hôpital... De mon coter, je ne pouvait plus respirer... En me rencontrant, Danny a pris un bout de moi, et maintenant, il est partit avec... Mes larmes ont commencer a couler... Je me suis effondrer sur lui... Je ne pourrais plus vivre de la même manière sans lui...


End file.
